


Wedding Blues

by JulietsEmoPhase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is fed up with always being single at weddings.  Draco reckons he can do something about that.  </p><p>Muggle AU.  No smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little Muggle AU to celebrate reaching 2,000 followers on Tumblr!

Two Miserable People Meeting At A Wedding AU

(Or “Wedding Blues”)

 

 

   Technically, everything was perfect.

   The bride and groom were gorgeous and resplendent with happiness.  The weather had held, the catering had been divine and even the band currently playing weren’t half bad.  So Harry wasn’t entirely sure why he was moping by himself in the corner of the reception, swirling the dregs of his champagne like it held the answers to the universe.  He sighed and downed it, resting the glass on the table beside him. 

   Perhaps, just once, he’d like to go to a wedding and not be by himself. 

   Weddings were tricky, because generally they were for people you knew and liked very much, and therefore would wish every happiness in the world for.  But never having anyone to share this joy with, Harry was dismayed to find he was becoming a bit of a cynic.

   He just needed to drink more.  Then, by the time they started playing Abba, he might at least have a chance of enjoying things by making a fool of himself on the dance floor. 

   He was just going to stand, when a fresh, cold glass of bubbly appeared in front of his face.

   “You look like I need this as much as I do,” the glass-holder proclaimed. 

   Harry was aware his mouth was hanging slightly open as he looked up, and closed it with a snap.  “Thanks,” he said, taking the drink, and watched as the gorgeous blond he’d had his eye on the whole day dropped into the vacant seat beside him. 

   He’d spotted the man as he’d walked in with a stunning girl just as pale as him, but with hair as black as his was blond.  The girl was missing now, and the blond was smiling at him, offing his glass in a toast.  “So why the long face?” he asked as they clinked flutes.

   Harry felt his skin heat up in shame.  Had his funk really been that obvious?  “Oh no,” he tried to laugh it off.  “It’s always just a long day isn’t it, with weddings?  I was just taking a break before I’d be required to dazzle everyone with my mad dance skills.”

   He raised an eyebrow, and thankfully his new companion chuckled in response.  “I’ll be sure and look forward to that then,” he said, taking a sip of the bubbly.  “I’m Draco by the way.”

   “Harry.”

   They gently knocked glasses again, and Harry’s skin warmed up another notch.  Luckily, he was too dark for a blush to really show, but he felt like it was probably obvious anyway.  This guy, Draco, was so unbearably hot he’d be dead below the waist not to have some sort of reaction.  Harry just hoped his girlfriend wouldn’t mind him having a bit of a harmless flirt, wherever she was.

   Draco groaned and stretched out.  “Don’t get me wrong,” he said.  “I love weddings, but when you’re single there’s only so many you can take in a year.”  He swallowed another mouthful of champagne whilst Harry watched his Adam’s apple bob, and realised what he’d said.  “This is my fifth – how about you?”

   “Er, third,” Harry said, distracted.  “You’re single?  What about the girl you were with before?”

   Draco the blond laughed and graced him with quite a stunning smile.  “I had a feeling you’d spotted that,” he said slyly, and Harry looked back down at his drink sheepishly.  Hopefully he’d think he fancied the girl, not him.  “Pansy’s just a friend, best friend, but not girlfriend.”

   “Oh,” said Harry, wondering if he should defuse the situation and pretend he was interested in her?

   “She’s cried off with a headache,” Draco carried on.  “Which is rather beastly of her as I’m now all by myself.”  Harry could relate – he wasn’t alone in that he was here with friends, but he was the only one not in a couple. 

   “Yeah, weddings aren’t all that great flying solo,” he commiserated and managed to even smile.

   “Fancy a dance then?” Draco asked.

   Harry blinked at him.  “A…what?”

   Draco leaned in, a glint in his eye that sent shivers down Harry’s spine.  “You did promise you had legendary dance skills,” he teased, putting down his drink and taking Harry’s off him too.  “So I was wondering if you wanted to show me them?”

   Harry wasn’t sure what to say.  Was this guy flirting with him?  “You do realise I’m gay?” he blurted out, not wanting to get himself in trouble.

   Draco though just held out his hand.  “Well it would be rather awkward if you weren’t,” he said, taking Harry in a firm grip and pulling them both to their feet.  “Otherwise my plans to sneak you into my room later might not end the way I’ve been hoping.”

   Harry was absolutely certain he blushed at that.  “Oh, well, good,” he said coyly.  “I’d hate to waste my dance skills if there wasn’t a potential shag on the horizon.”

   Draco spun him quite suddenly, seizing his waist as they reached the corner of the writhing dance floor and looking at him directly.  He had the most beautiful silvery eyes.  “Is that so?” he asked.

   “If you want?” Harry said, biting his lip as they began to move.

   Draco dragged his lip through his teeth in a way that was positively criminal.  “I think it’s polite to wait until the band have finished,” he said as they swayed to the ballad.  “But then, how about we disappear for a different sort of dance?”

   “Sounds marvellous,” Harry grinned.

   Perhaps weddings weren’t so bad after all?

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review! To discover more of my writing, visit www.helenjuliet.com


End file.
